guerra espacial o que cosa?
by yukime elric
Summary: Era un día normal para los hermanos Italia pero en eso se encuentran con el limosnero de España que les dice que Inglaterra, ya que por tomar tantas tazas de té y comida en mal estado ahora ah planeado la dominación del espacio!  precaucionó: fanfic fumad


**Prologo**

Una nublada mañana de un día de Octubre... dos hermanos italianos caminaban por las calles de Nueva York practicando su estilo de caminata callejera (intimidador y rítmico... algo que, simplemente, no les salía)

Pero justo cuando iban a doblar la esquina se toparon con España, quien estaba vestido como limosnero tirado a sus anchas en el suelo. Cuando los vio pasar los ojos se le iluminaron, y tuvo una predicción:

-Ustedes...

Ellos lo miraron con caras de WTF al más puro estilo italiano.

-Ustedes han sido elegidos... para salvar el mundo... de Inglaterra, a quien tantas tazas de té y comida en mal estado le han afectado, ya no solo ve hadas y unicornios... si no que ahora... ¡Ha planeado la dominación del espacio!

A lo que los italianos respondieron..

-Claro que no bastardo!  
>-Vee~ esta bien!<p>

Respondieron los italianos al mismo tiempo...a lo que España quedo algo confundido.

-Vee~! Ni-chan! el mundo necesita de nosotros!  
>-¡Al diablo con el mundo! Este bastardo esta delirando.<p>

Siguieron discutiendo...España se levanto de su cama de cartón(?) y los tomo de los hombros. Ambos italianos se taparon la nariz por el hedor que despedía España el limosnero, !diablos! !Paresia que no se hubiera bañado en meses!

-!El mundo los necesita! ! Déjense de discutir! !Hay que ir a Inglaterra! y yo los acompañare!  
>-Vee~ Esta bien<br>-!Maldición!

Y así, los 3 iniciaron su viaje a Inglaterra, no sin antes bañar, peinar, cepillar, vestir a España, obvio, !Apestaba!  
>No sabían lo que les esperaría después...<p>

mientras tanto  
>-así que España consiguió a alguien para detenerme verdad?-decía Inglaterra con una mirada sombría- secuaces!<p>

En eso aparecen Rusia y china

-que desea jefe?-decían los 2 al mismo tiempo  
>-manden a los monos ninjas a detenerlos<br>-entendido

decían para salir del lugar, Mientras que los italianos y España iban de camino a Inglaterra apareció Rusia, mientras abrazaba posesiva mente a china

-ha veo que llegaron, verdad da?-  
>china en brazos de Rusia le temblaba todo<br>- si...ahora suéltame y recuerda las ordenes-  
>- es verdad da?<br>soltado a china y poniéndose este a su lado, y alternadamente dicen...

china: preparasen para los problemas..  
>Rusia: mas valen que teman..<br>china: para proteger al mundo de la devastación  
>Rusia: para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación...<p>

E iban a seguir con su frase si no es porque España los interrumpe..

-oigan eso no es de otra serie-

-así es verdad da?-  
>-Bueno ya ataquen-<p>

Dicho esto cae sobre los tres una manada de monos, vestidos al estilo power ranger osea de colores...

-¡ maldición¡ odio los monos-  
>- ve~ tengo miedo¡-<br>-no se preocupen chicos traje algo que nos ayudara

España saca una caja de tomates

- Qué es eso, bastardo? Cómo va a ayudarnos eso

- Ve~ Lovi... haremos pasta!

España niega con la cabeza

- Vean bien, no son simples tomates, y además, en el fondo hallarán otras cosas...

todos miraban la caja de tomates y sus caras eran iluminadas, todos ce sentían tentados por saber que contenía la caja en el fondo pero un inconveniente llego...

América iba corriendo por ese lugar apresurado pero ce le ocurrió pasar por enfrente de los tres pero como América no miro la caja ce tropezó con ella y le callo encima y los tomates quedaron aplastados y ya nadie supo del contenido que tenia en el fondo aquella caja de tomates.

-Maldito imbécil! sabes lo que acabas de hacer!

-eh.. si lo se... aplaste la caja de tomates eso es todo.

-ve~ jamas descubriremos que tenia la caja de tomates en el fondo.

- si por este maldito infeliz idiota!

-oigan,oigan tranquilos puedo comprarles otra caja de tomates o 100 cajas de tomates no hay problema.

España suspira

-si hay problema América... esa caja tenia un contenido extraño en la caja y lo íbamos a descubrir..pero llegaste tu! y ya no lo sabremos!...

China y Rusia miraron los tomates aplastados por el suelo.

-Que desperdicio de comida aru.

Pero el ojivioleta siguió mirándolos.

-Hay algo brillante allí.

Su mano enguantada señalo el objeto.

-Es cierto, aru -China fue a recogerlo antes de que los otros se dieran cuenta.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos al descubrir lo que el asiatico tenía en las manos entomatadas.

-E-Eso es... -España.

Y lo que brillaba en sus manos era nada mas y nada menos que un anillo de compromiso ¿Qué como los ayudaba? Quien sabe.

-¿Maldito bastardo quien te dio esa caja?

-¿Eh? Pues fue Francia.

-¿Qué? ¡Siempre supe que ese pervertido quería algo contigo pero no sabía que fuera a ligas mayores!

-ve~~

* * *

><p>y bueno espero que les haya gustado este<p>

fanfic extraño y fumado que estamos empezando

a hacer todos los miembros del foro de rol

"hetalia drama total" patrocinado por marca

"awesome" (?) XD espero les guste, quejas, dudas,

sugerencias, de todo es aceptado


End file.
